


Le Sauvetage d'un Hobit

by CosmosSerenity



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, F/F, F/M, Female Bilbo, Romance, The Hobbit Big Bang 2016, some dub-con but only one chapter
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmosSerenity/pseuds/CosmosSerenity
Summary: Gandalf tient la promesse qu'il a fait à une bonne amie, Belladonna Took, et se faisant, une jeune femme est emmenée loin d'une société qui méprise les femmes. En la sauvant, les membres de la compagnie de Thorin voient leurs vies changer et ce pour le meilleur.





	1. Le choix du Cambrioleur

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Hobbit's Rescue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715000) by [LadyLaran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLaran/pseuds/LadyLaran). 



> Je ne possède pas Le Hobbit et malheureusement pour moi, je ne me fais pas d'argent en publiant cette fanfiction.
> 
> Cette oeuvre est la traduction directe d'une fanfiction de LadyLaran, qui se trouve également sur ce site. 
> 
> J'ai choisi de garder les noms originaux car je les trouve plus adaptés aux personnages (en fait je n'arrive pas à me faire aux noms français). Si vous désirez la liste de leurs équivalences en Français je vous la met en ligne par la même occasion à la fin de ce chapitre.
> 
> De plus, je suis à la recherche d'un beta qui saura me corriger et me dire gentillemment lorsque mon Français ne ressemble plus vraiment à du Français...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne possède pas Le Hobbit et malheureusement pour moi, je ne me fais pas d'argent en publiant cette fanfiction.
> 
> Cette œuvre est la traduction directe d'une fanfiction de LadyLaran, qui se trouve également sur ce site. Je la publie avec son accord et j'espère lui faire honneur en traduisant cette fabuleuse œuvre.
> 
> J'ai choisi de garder les noms originaux car je les trouve plus adaptés aux personnages (en fait je n'arrive pas à me faire aux noms français). Si vous désirez la liste de leurs équivalences en Français je vous la met en ligne par la même occasion à la fin de ce chapitre.
> 
> De plus, je suis à la recherche d'un beta qui saura me corriger et me dire gentiment lorsque mon Français ne ressemble plus vraiment à du Français...

* * *

 

 

 

Chapitre 1 : Le choix du Cambrioleur

 

 

Thorin Oakenshield fronça les sourcils alors que le sorcier étudiait le morceau de papier qui venait de lui être remis. Le groupe s’était réuni à Bree pour voir ce qui pouvait être entrepris pour trouver le quatorzième membre de la compagnie. La dernière chose à quoi il s’attendait c’était qu’un événement ne vienne distraire le sorcier, et il n’aimait pas ça du tout.

 

\- Il ne me parait pas content, lui dit une voix près de son coude alors que le nain posait une chope de bière devant son roi.

 

\- Je suis du même avis que vous Bofur, répondit Thorin. J’espère que cela ne présage pas d’ennuis pour notre voyage.

 

Avant que le nain au chapeau ne puisse répondre, Gandalf s’approcha de la table et contempla la bande de voyageurs.

 

\- L’explication sera rapide car je dois immédiatement aller chercher notre quatorzième membre, dit-il, utilisant un peu de sa magie pour s’assurer qu’ils ne seraient pas dérangés.

 

Une fois qu’il eut fini, le vieux sorcier s’assit et fit signe à la compagnie de l’écouter.

 

\- Comme je vous l’ai déjà dit, j’ai pensé ajouter un Hobbit à notre petit groupe car le dragon ne connaîtra pas son odeur. Les Nains, les Hommes et les Elfes lui sont familiers, et un Hobbit sera capable d’utiliser cet avantage pour vous aider durant cette quête.

 

\- Le Hobbits sont habituellement un peuple peu compliqué, mais par certains aspects ils ont tendance à être peu évolués sur certains sujets. Ils quittent rarement leurs maisons et lorsqu’ils le font, leurs voyages sont cours, simplement pour voir ce qui se trouve juste à la frontière de leurs maisons vertes. Il y en a encore moins qui s’aventurent aux delà de ces limites.

 

\- Combien ?, demanda Thorin, un mauvais pressentiment se faisant sentir au plus profond de son être.

 

\- J’e n’en connais qu’un, et c’était une très chère amie. Les femmes sont traitées comme des possessions dans la Comté, ce qui a fait de Belladonna une paria car elle refusait d’accepter les traditions de sa société. Il a fallu plusieurs années à un Hobbit assez singulier pour la convaincre qu’il ne la traiterait ni ne la verrait comme un simple objet. Eventuellement, leur mariage finit par être assez heureux.

 

Gandalf se passa la main sur le visage, semblant plus vieux que d’habitude.

 

\- Ils ont eu un enfant, une fille. Belladonna est décédée durant le Long Hiver, mais Bungo a survécu  et l’a élevée du mieux possible. Il refusa de se remarier comme le lui demandait sa famille car ils désiraient qu’il ait un héritier mâle pour lui succéder.

 

\- Les femmes ne peuvent hériter là-bas ?, demanda Balin, paraissant malade.

 

\- Non, si un père décède, sa fille est envoyée vivre avec des membres de sa famille jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit envoyée vers le lit conjugale ou qu’elle finisse par vivre comme domestique ou nourrice des enfants de ses tuteurs. Beaucoup de ces femmes dépérissent, l’esprit brisé ou pire. Etre une orpheline n’est pas une bonne chose dans la Comté, leur révéla-t-il. Je viens de recevoir une lettre m’indiquant que Bungo est mourant et qu’il souhaite me voir. Si je le connais aussi bien que ce que je crois, il va me demander d’emmener sa fille unique avec moi. De plus, j’avais promis à sa mère d’assurer un avenir meilleur pour sa fille.

 

\- Quel âge a-t-elle ?, demanda Thorin, une idée naissant dans son esprit.

 

\- Elle a atteint sa majorité ce printemps, répondit-il. Je l’ai vu lors de la fête donnée à cette occasion, et elle a de l’esprit et est intelligente. Son père lui a enseigné autant qu’il pouvait au vu des circonstances, et est très fier d’elle. Il est véritablement le seul Hobbit mâle à voir les femmes de son peuple comme des personnes et non des objets.

 

\- D’après ce que vous savez d’elle, pensez-vous qu’elle puisse survivre dans un environnement hostile ?

 

Les yeux bleus du sorcier rencontrèrent ceux plus foncés du roi et le retint. La profonde sincérité dans la voix de l’Istar suffit à convaincre le fils de Durin qu’il disait la vérité.

 

\- C’est une battante et elle est toute disposée à apprendre si elle a un professeur prêt à lui enseigner. Lors de ma dernière conversation avec eux, j’ai appris qu’elle possédait quelques connaissances pour survivre dans la nature que lui ont transmis sa mère et son père lors de différentes randonnées faites lorsqu’elle était plus jeune, répondit Gandalf. Indifféremment de ce que vous déciderez, Thorin Oakenshield, je ne peux pas l’autoriser à rester ici, même si pour cela je dois l’accompagner en lieu sûr avant de vous rejoindre.

 

\- J’aimerais d’abord parler à son père, dit-il au sorcier. Je vous accompagnerai dans la Comté.

 

\- Il y a un détail important que je dois mentionner avant notre départ, annonça l’Istar. Je sais qu’il est coutumier pour les Nains de partager leur couches pour trouver du réconfort. Mais, personne ne doit approcher Mlle Baggins à la recherche d’intimité. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? C’est un tabou dans leur société.

 

\- Nous ne l’importunerons pas, confirma Dwalin alors que Thorin se levait. Nous vous attendrons ici.

 

Le nain acquiesça et accompagna Gandalf aux écuries pour récupérer leurs montures. La chevauchée serait longue et dure jusqu’à la Comté, et Thorin pouvait ressentir l’anxiété du sorcier.

 

La nuit était tombée et il pleuvait lorsqu’ils atteignirent le smial appelé Cul-de-Sac où les deux hommes attachèrent rapidement leurs montures à la clôture. Thorin suivit Gandalf vers la porte ronde, attendant que le sorcier frappe à la porte.

 

Quelques instant après, la porte s’ouvrit et le roi pu voir la petite silhouette d’une femelle Hobbit qui se tenait dans l’entrée.

 

\- Gandalf ! Bonté divine vous êtes là ! Papa avait peur que vous n’arriviez pas à temps.

 

\- Je suis là, très chère, dit-il, entrant dans la maison en  esquivant le  chandelier qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Le message m’est parvenu avant qu’il ne soit trop tard.

 

\- S’il vous plait, accrochez vos capes ici et suivez-moi. Je vais vous faire du thé pendant votre discussion avec Papa, leur dit la jeune femme en leur désignant des crochets près de la porte.

 

Thorin suspendit sa cape puis suivit le duo tandis que la jeune fille les menait dans un long couloir avant de s’arrêter devant une porte. Elle frappe un coup avant d’y entrer en appelant d’une voix douce le Hobbit qui s’y trouvait.

 

\- Papa, Gandalf est ici, lui annonça-t-elle.

 

\- Que les Valar soient loués, lui répondit une faible voix. Entrez je vous prie.

 

Gandalf pénétra dans la chambre, Thorin sur les talons. Alors que le sorcier prenait place aux côtés de son ami, Thorin s’accapara un siège et s’y installa pour observer la scène.

 

Le Hobbit dans le lit semblait souffrir d’une longue maladie à l’issue fatale et l’homme et ne semblait pas en avoir encore pour bien longtemps. D’une manière ou d’une autre, il avait l’impression que le maître du smial n’avait repoussé la mort que jusqu’à l’arrivée du sorcier. Thorin ne dit rien, observant et écoutant la conversation.

 

\- Je suis là Bungo, dit Gandalf, tout en s’installant sur le tabouret placé à côté du lit. Vous m’avez fait demander ?

 

\- Oui, répondit le Hobbit d’une voix chevrotante. Je veux que vous teniez la promesse que vous avez faite à Belladonna, Gandalf. Vous devez l’emmenez avec vous, elle ne peut rester ici.

 

\- Belladonna m’avait dit que sa situation serait mauvaise si vous veniez à disparaitre, mon ami, mais en est-on vraiment arrivé là ?

 

\- Il est déjà question de la marier au fils de l’un de mes cousins, ce qui briserait l’esprit de ma fille, ou bien, elle serait obligée de devenir une servante dans la maison qui l’a vu naître. Je ne veux pas ça pour mon unique enfant, Gandalf. La famille Baggins deviendra sa tutrice lorsque je partirai et ils ne m’ont jamais pardonné d’avoir épousé Belladonna, ni de ne pas m’être remarié à sa mort ? Ils se soucieront peu de son bonheur et de son bien-être.

 

\- Ils devront surement obtenir son consentement pour la marier ?, demanda Thorin, dégouté par ce qu’il venait d’entendre.

 

\- J’ai bien peur que non, Maître Nain, lui répondit Bungo, paraissant à la fois fatigué et en colère envers ce qu’il devait faire pour assurer le bonheur de sa fille unique. Sur ces terres, le consentement de la femme n’est pas demandé. Elle est envoyée vers le lit conjugal aussitôt le montant de la dot fixé par son père et son futur époux. Ma fille sera confrontée à ça si elle n’est pas loin d’ici à ma mort.

 

Une tasse de thé fut tendue au monarque, qui en profita pour observer quelques instants la jeune femme.

 

\- Votre thé et quelques biscuits, Maître Nain, lui dit-elle poliment. Je m’excuse de ne pas avoir quelque chose de plus consistant de prêt.

 

\- Je vous remercie pour votre amabilité, jeune Maîtresse, lui répondit-il le regard toujours posé sur elle. Répondriez-vous à quelques-unes de mes questions, Mlle Baggins ?

 

\- Si je peux, affirma-t-elle en tendant une tasse de thé plus large à Gandalf.

 

\- Si un moyen pour vous de quitter la Comté était trouvé, saisiriez-vous cette chance ?, s’informa Thorin, tout en dégustant le thé et permettant ainsi à la boisson chaude de le réchauffer. Il s’agissait d’un parfum apaisant qui recelait la juste dose de sucre et il en avala une autre gorgée avec avidité.

 

\- Sans hésitation, admit-elle. Je veux voir ce qui se trouve au dehors, Maître Nain. Je veux marcher sur les routes qu’a emprunté ma mère, voir ce qui se cache dans les moindres recoins d’Arda. Je ne suis pas prête pour avoir un époux ou une famille. Et lorsque je le serai, je veux pouvoir choisir avec qui je veux partager le lit conjugal.

 

\- Si vous partez, vous ne pourrez plus revenir dans la Comté, lui rappela Gandalf. Pouvez-vous vivre avec ça et en accepter les conséquences ?

 

\- Une vie hors de la Comté signifie la liberté, lui répondit-elle. Lorsque Papa ne sera plus là, je n’aurais aucune raison de vouloir revenir.

 

Le sorcier regarda Thorin qui hocha de la tête avant de se lever et de se diriger vers le lit pour observer le Hobbit mourant.

 

\- Je ne peux promettre que son voyage ne sera pas difficile, Maître Baggins, commença-t-il. Normalement, j’aurais demandé de l’un de mes compagnons d’être capable de se défendre car notre destination est loin d’être paisible. Cependant, je sais qu’elle sera plus en sécurité avec nous que si elle restait ici une fois votre protection envolée.

 

\- Qui êtes-vous, Maître Nain ?, demanda le Hobbit alité.

 

\- Je suis Thorin, fils de Thrain, fils de Thror, Roi sous la Montagne, l’informa-t-il tout en soutenant le regard noisette du malade.

 

\- Me promettez-vous de veillez sur elle, de la protéger autant que vous le pouvez, Maître Thorin ?

 

\- Oui, Maître Baggins, même si je ne peux vous promettre qu’elle ne sera pas en danger de temps en temps, jusqu’à ce que nous arrivions à destination.

 

\- Je comprends, répondit Bungo, tout en se mettant à tousser pendant de longs moments. Je vous nomme tout deux les gardiens de ma fille. Demain matin, une lettre à l’intention des frères de sa mère, ainsi qu’une à l’intention de ma famille seront envoyées selon mes instructions. A l’intérieur, je leur assure que j’ai trouvé un gardien approprié pour ma fille unique et qu’ils ne doivent plus se soucier d’elle. Elle doit être hors de la Comté avant que ces lettres n’arrivent à leurs destinataires, Messieurs.

 

Il fit alors signe à sa fille qui s’était assise sur le bord du lit. Ses yeux brillaient des larmes qu’elle retenait et Thorin admira les efforts qu’elle faisait. Cela ne devait pas être facile pour elle.

 

\- Je veux que tu ailles faire tes bagages, mon petit lapin, dit-il à sa fille. Sois sûre de prendre des habits chauds et robustes. Rappelle-toi des leçons de ta mère et rend nous fier. Je t’aime mon enfant. Maintenant va. Fais tes bagages et quitte cet endroit sans jamais te retourner.

 

Elle l’embrassa sur la joue et chuchota à son oreille avant de se dépêcher hors de la chambre pour obéir aux derniers ordres de son père. Une fois qu’elle fut partie, le Hobbit soupira et se tourna vers les deux autres personnes présentes dans la chambre.

 

\- Adamanta Baggins est désormais entre vos mains. Traitez la bien et avec bonté, protégez la tant que possible. Tout ce que je demande c’est qu’elle possède la liberté qu’elle mérite tant.

 

\- Elle l’aura, mon ami, lui assura Gandalf, voyant le Hobbit fermer les yeux. L’esprit de Bungo s’en fut, rejoignant les Cavernes de Mandos, et le sorcier se frotta un moment le visage pour retrouver ses esprits.

 

\- Je vais emballer ce qui se trouve dans le garde-manger et qui peut survivre à notre voyage. Il n’est pas nécessaire de le laisser se périmer entre les mains de personnes qui ne le méritent pas, dit-il en colère.

 

\- Je vais aller voir si elle a besoin d’aide pour faire sa valise, répondit Thorin, tout en recouvrant le corps d’un drap, avant de sortir de la pièce. C’était encore une responsabilité de plus dont il n’avait pas besoin en ce moment, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’imaginer sa sœur dans cette situation et il savait qu’il avait fait le bon choix.

 

Le Nain espérait simplement qu’il ne viendrait pas à regretter ce choix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Équivalences des noms Anglais/Français :
> 
> \- Thorin Oakenshield/Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne  
>  \- Bungo Baggins/Bungo Sacquet  
>  \- Belladonna Took-Baggins/Belladonna Touc-Sacquet  
>  \- Adamanta Baggins/Adamanta Sacquet


	2. Le grand départ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne possède pas Le Hobbit et malheureusement pour moi, je ne me fais pas d'argent en publiant cette fanfiction.
> 
> Cette œuvre est la traduction directe d'une fanfiction de LadyLaran, qui se trouve également sur ce site.
> 
> J'ai choisi de garder les noms originaux car je les trouve plus adaptés aux personnages (en fait je n'arrive pas à me faire aux noms français). Si vous désirez la liste de leurs équivalences en Français je vous la met en ligne par la même occasion à la fin de ce chapitre.
> 
> De plus, je suis à la recherche d'un beta qui saura me corriger et me dire gentiment lorsque mon Français ne ressemble plus vraiment à du Français...

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le grand départ **

 

 

 

Thorin trouva la jeune femme dans sa chambre, alors qu’elle se partait doucement à elle-même en faisant un tri dans ses affaires. Elle envoya voler ce qui semblait être des robes pleines de dentelles sans se soucier de savoir dans quel état elles allaient se retrouver. D’après ce qu’il pouvait voir, la jeune fille mettait de côté des vêtements épais qui lui tiendraient chaud durant leur voyage.

 

Il y avait tout un assortiment de jupes, de corsages et de blouses posé à côté de son sac, et chaque article était de bonne qualité. Bien qu’il eut préféré qu’elle voyage vêtue de pantalons, Thorin était satisfait de ses choix et savait que ces derniers la protégeraient bien assez sur la route.

 

\- Vous aurez besoin d’une cape assez épaisse pour vous protéger des éléments ainsi que de tous les produits nécessaires à votre hygiène féminine, dit-il, luis offrant tous les conseils possibles.

 

Adamanta acquiesça et se précipita vers la salle de bain. Elle en ressortit peu après avec plusieurs sacs, qu’elle rangea aussitôt dans son bagage, rejoint ensuite par toutes les tenues, minus une, qu’elle avait préparé. Elle y ajouta ensuite quelques mouchoirs ainsi que son nécessaire à couture.

 

\- Je vais vous laissez vous changer, lui dit le Nain. Possédez-vous une arme ?

 

\- J’ai l’épée qui a été donnée à ma mère durant ses aventures, répondit-elle. Je sais un peu m’en servir car elle avait commencé à m’apprendre son maniement avant qu’elle ne meurt.

 

\- Nous finirons votre entrainement durant le trajet, promit Thorin. Je vous attendrai dans le salon principal, ajouta-t-il, la laissant seule dans sa chambre.

 

Une fois la porte close derrière le Nain, Adamanta ôta la simple robe qu’elle portait et enfila des sous-vêtements plus chauds, ajoutant plusieurs jupons pour plus de protection et de pudeur avant de mettre une blouse et une jupe vert foncé. Elle y ajouta le corsage qui allait avec avant d’enfiler une veste verte.

 

Une fois habillé, la jeune femme s’agenouilla prêt du coffre qui se trouvait au pied de son lit et l’ouvrit. Elle en sorti un médaillon qui avait appartenu à sa mère. Elle le passa autour de son cou avant de sortir également du coffre l’épée que sa mère lui avait légué.

 

Adamanta en vérifia le tranchant avant de l’attacher autour de sa taille et de lui trouver une position confortable. Elle plaça tout le nécessaire pour l’aiguiser dans son bagage. Il lui semblait qu’elle avait tout ce qui lui fallait pour le voyage.

 

La jeune femme pris son sac et sa cape avant de se diriger vers le bureau de son père. Elle avait conscience du regard des hommes posés sur elle alors qu’elle ouvrait un petit tonneau. Elle en sortit plusieurs sacs de monnaies qui avaient été mis de côté pour les dépenses du quotidien.

 

\- Nous couvrirons toutes vos dépenses, Mlle Baggins, lui fit doucement remarquer Thorin, qui l’observait ranger les bourses dans son bagage, les enfouissant le plus profondément possible pour les cacher.

 

\- On ne sait jamais quand une urgence peut arriver, lui répondit la jeune femme. Je préfère les prendre et ne pas en avoir besoin plutôt que le contraire. De plus, cela signifie moins d’argent pour celui qui héritera de Cul-de-Sac.

 

Gandalf lui tendit un petit paquet ainsi que ce qui ressemblait à une petite passoire. Elle rougit légèrement en reconnaissant le contenu du paquet.

 

\- Vous ne voudriez pas oublier ça, ma chère, dit-il en lui tapotant gentiment l’épaule alors qu’elle rangeait les objets qu’il venait de lui donner et de fermer solidement son sac.

 

Adamanta plia et enroula son matelas et une lourde couverture qui la maintiendraient au chaud durant la nuit. Thorin l’aida à les attacher à son sac, tout en approuvant l’épaisseur de son couchage.

 

\- Est-ce tout, Mlle Baggins ?, demanda le monarque alors qu’elle enfilait la cape qu’elle avait choisi.

 

\- Je pense que oui, Monsieur, dit-elle doucement. Tout le reste est trop large et serait immédiatement remarqué s’il venait à manquer. J’ai le médaillon de maman ainsi que son épée, et c’est tout ce que j’ose emporter avec moi.

 

Thorin se renfrogna alors qu’il jetait un regard au sorcier qui avait l’air tout aussi en colère que lui. Aucune femme ne devrait s’enfuir de chez elle au beau milieu de la nuit en devait renoncer aux souvenirs de sa famille. Il n’arrêtait pas d’imaginer sa sœur dans cette situation et sa colère ne faisait que s’accroitre.

 

\- Très bien, Mlle Baggins, nous devrions partir. La Compagnie nous attend et la météo va nous ralentir, dit-il, l’observant accrocher sa cape. Avez-vous une attache pour qu’elle tienne mieux fermée ? Il grinça des dents en entendant la réponse.

 

\- Elle appartient à Grand-Mère Baggins et serait vite déclarée manquante.

 

Thorin prit son bagage, lui laissant le soin de les conduire hors de la maison. Il vit lorsqu’elle s’arrêta dans l’embrasure de la porte, se retournant un moment pour regarder dans la maison l’avait vue grandie avant de carrer les épaules. Il pouvait la voir relever le menton, montrant un instant de courage que le Nain respecta, puis elle se tourna et sortit dans la nuit tempétueuse.

 

\- Je prends son sac si vous voulez bien la prendre avec vous sur votre cheval, dit le roi au sorcier alors qu’ils se dirigeaient vers leurs montures ? Je m’arrangerais pour qu’elle ait un poney une fois arrivé à Bree.

 

\- J’accepte, dit Gandalf, tout en aidant Adamanta à grimper sur le dos de l’animal et de l’y rejoindre. Il attendit que Thorin ait attaché le sac de la jeune femme et monté sur son propre poney, avant de sa mettre en marche vers Bree.

 

Si le Hobbit regarda en arrière, Thorin ne le sut jamais. Elle gardait le regard devant elle, observant le chemin qui les attendait plutôt que ce qu’elle laissait derrière elle.

 

Ce serait difficile, se dit le monarque alors qu’ils chevauchaient. La fille n’était pas entrainée et assez douce au demeurant, mais il pouvait sentir la présence d’un noyau intérieur métallique. Seul le temps pourrait dire de quel métal il s’agissait. Mais il suspectait que cela serait du mithril.

 

Thorin aurait voulu avoir le temps de la ramener vers sa sœur, sachant qu’elle y serait plus à l’abri, mais cela prendrait du temps qu’ils n’avaient pas pour aller jusqu’à Ered Luin. La jeune fille devrait simplement apprendre à travailler avec eux et survivre. Et il espérait qu’elle avait autant envie d’apprendre que ce que disait Gandalf. Pour le pire et le meilleur, Adamanta Baggins était maintenant le quatorzième membre de la Compagnie.

 

Le temps ne leur laissa pas de répit lorsqu’ils atteignirent Bree, et tout trois étaient trempés jusqu’aux os en arrivant à l’auberge où le attendaient les autres. Thorin avait été assez impressionné par la jeune femme, qui n’avait demandé aucune pause, ne s’était jamais plainte.

 

Le roi descendit de son poney et se dirigea vers le cheval pour l’aider à en descendre. Elle atterrit sur ses pieds et retrouva l’équilibre assez rapidement.

 

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle, tout en tentant de prendre son bagage que le Nain avait détaché.

 

Thorin la mena simplement dans l’auberge voulant se mettre à l’abri et au chaud. Il espérait que ses neveux s’étaient tenus à carreaux et n’avaient pas tenté de mener à une sénilité précoce leurs ainés. Fili s’était légèrement calmé depuis qu’il avait rencontré son Unique, et la présence du jeune Nain l’aidait à garder quelque peu son calme. Kili était celui qui restait sauvage et qui tentait toujours d’entrainer son frère dans toutes les sottises possibles.

 

Il put entendre un soupir de soulagement lorsque les trois voyageurs pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment chauffé et ressentit la même émotion. Il était bon de se soustraire au aux éléments.

 

\- Thorin !, appela une voix, attirant son attention vers la table que le groupe s’était accaparé comme la leur depuis leur arrivée.

 

\- Balin, acquiesça-t-il, entrainant la jeune fille avec lui.

 

\- Je vois que vous avez trouvé le dernier membre de notre Compagnie, remarqua le vieux Nain, n’essayant pas pour le moment de jeter un coup d’œil sous la capuche du Hobbit. Il y a du ragout encore chaud et je vais demander du cidre chaud pour la jeune demoiselle.

 

\- Balin, fils de Fundin, je vous présente Adamanta Baggins, lui indiqua Thorin, alors qu’elle faisait une petite révérence à son conseiller.

 

\- A votre service, Mlle Baggins, lui répondit gentiment le Nain aux cheveux blancs. D’après le regard que lui lançait le Nain plus âgé, il attendait de savoir ce que son roi avait découvert durant son détour dans la Comté.

 

\- Sa situation était aussi mauvaise que ce que Gandalf nous avais décrit, dit-il à Balin dans leur langue maternelle. Les femmes n’ont aucun droit, Balin, et elle aurait été contrainte de se marier contre sa volonté ou de travailler dans sa propre maison si nous ne l’avions pas emmenée avec nous. Je ne sais pas comment une telle société a fait pour s’épanouir autant qu’elle ne l’est.

 

\- Croyez-vous qu’elle s’épanouira avec nous ?

 

\- Elle nous a indiqué que sa mère lui avait apprise à se servir de l’épée qu’elle porte. Selon ses dires, c’est peu de choses, mais je pense que c’est déjà un bon début. Je veux que Dwalin commence à lui apprendre à se défendre. Je ne veux pas qu’elle soit vulnérable trop longtemps.

 

\- Je suis d’accord. Le conseiller observait la table où s’était installée la jeune femme pour siroter le cidre qui lui avait été apporté.

 

Il pouvait voir qu’elle déchiffrait le groupe et ses interactions internes, tout en gardant le silence pour le moment. Ce silence pouvait être en partie dû à la façon dont était éduquées les femmes Hobbits, et il ne pouvait se demander combien de choses ils allaient devoir lui réapprendre avant qu’elle n’atteigne son véritable potentielle.

 

Sortant de ses pensées, il se tourna de nouveau vers son roi.

 

\- Devon-nous lui fournir son équipement ?

 

\- D’après ce que j’ai pu en voir, elle a tout le nécessaire pour ce voyage. J’aurai aimé qu’elle remplace ses jupes par des pantalons, mais je doute que nous ayons le temps de lui faire faire une nouvelle garde-robe. Ce qu’elle possède en ce moment lui va et des habits non ajustés pourraient empêcher ses mouvements. Il vaut mieux qu’elle garde ceux à quoi elle est habituée.

 

\- Les jupes semblent assez amples pour protéger sa pudeur en chevauchant, mais pas assez pour la gêner dans ses mouvements, comment le vieux Nain, observant de nouveau le Hobbit. Je doute que nous puissions utiliser le déguisement habituel de nos femmes avec elle. Il semblerait que les femelles Hobbit aient une morphologie différente des notre.

\- En effet. La seule chose qu’l nous faut lui fournir c’est un fermoir pour sa cape. Elle n’a pas pu emmener celui qui appartient à sa famille car cela se serait vite remarqué.

 

\- Maintenant que j’y pense, je croix que Kili en a un de rechange, lui dit Balin.

 

\- Je lui demanderai ce soir, répondit Thorin avant de se diriger vers la table pour se restaurer et se réchauffer également.

 

En vérité, son cœur lui disait qu’il avait fait ce qui fallait, mais son esprit se rebellait face à sa présence. Thorin ne pouvait pas revenir sur la promesse qu’il avait faite à son père, et il veillerait sur elle. Il espérait simplement qu’il pourrait la maintenir en sécurité et que son courage ferait surface si nécessaire.


	3. A la rencontre de la Compagnie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne possède pas Le Hobbit et malheureusement pour moi, je ne me fais pas d'argent en publiant cette fanfiction.
> 
> Cette œuvre est la traduction directe d'une fanfiction de LadyLaran, qui se trouve également sur ce site. Je la publie avec son accord et j'espère lui faire honneur en traduisant cette fabuleuse œuvre.
> 
> J'ai choisi de garder les noms originaux car je les trouve plus adaptés aux personnages (en fait je n'arrive pas à me faire aux noms français). Si vous désirez la liste de leurs équivalences en Français je vous la mets en ligne par la même occasion à la fin de ce chapitre.
> 
> De plus, je suis à la recherche d’une beta qui saura me corriger et me dire gentiment lorsque mon Français ne ressemble plus vraiment à du Français

** Chapitre 3 : A la rencontre de la Compagnie **

 

 

Adamanta dormie relativement bien aux vues de tout ce qui s’était passé ces derniers jours. Elle partageait la chambre de Gandalf, puisant un peu de réconfort dans la présence de l’ami de la famille et elle avait pour le moment réussi à ravaler son chagrin, ne voulant pas être un poids pour le gentil sorcier, qui nul doute devait lui aussi pleurer la perte d’un être cher.

 

Elle enfila des vêtements secs et s’attacha les cheveux, utilisant un simple lien pour garder ses boucles hors de son visage. Après avoir placé sa brosse dans son sac, la jeune Hobbit s’assura que ce dernier était bien fermé.

 

Un léger coup fut frappé à la porte avant qu’elle ne s’ouvrit. Elle se retourna et vit Gandalf se tenir dans l’embrasement de la porte. Il s’était éclipsé un peu plus tôt pour aller aux nouvelles auprès de la Compagnie et surtout pour lui laisser le temps de se préparer en toute quiétude.

 

\- Prête, ma chère ?

 

\- Oui Gandalf, lui répondit elle en enfilant sa veste et ramassant sa cape et son bagage.

 

\- Nous prendrons notre petit déjeuner dans les salles communes au rez-de-chaussée, l’informa-t-il tout en l’observant intensément. Il s’avait qu’elle n’avait pas l’habitude de se trouver parmi tant de monde puisque Bungo n’avait pas été très sociable pendant toutes ces années, en raison de son point de vue sur le traitement qu’avait reçu sa femme.

 

\- Très bien, répondit doucement la jeune fille, se dirigeant vers son tuteur.

 

\- Je lui ai parlé ce matin, mon enfant, commenta le sorcier. « Bien que votre père est désigné Thorin et moi-même comme vos gardiens, je voulais être certain que nous étions sur la même longueur d’onde. Il veillera sur vous lorsque je devrai m’absenter. Il y a un point sur lequel nous sommes d’accord. Nous voulons vous aider à vous débarrasser de la mentalité hobbite et faire en sorte que vous puissiez aiguiser votre esprit. »

 

\- Les Nains ne traitent pas leurs femmes de la même manière que les Hobbits ?

 

\- Non, ma chère, certainement pas, lui assura Gandalf, voulant apaiser les craintes que la jeune femme pouvait avoir. « Les Hobbits sont la seule race sur Arda à avoir de telles croyances en ce qui concerne le traitement des femmes. Les femmes naines sont fortes, traitées égalitairement et sont honorées car elles peuvent accomplir une chose que leurs hommes ne peuvent pas faire. Un Nain ne traiterait jamais une femme comme une créature inférieure. D’ailleurs Thorin a suggéré que vous vous entrainiez avec Dwalin, qui est le Capitaine des Gardes. Il a dit que vous lui aviez rapporté que Belladonna avait commencé votre enseignement et il croit, tout comme moi, que Dwalin sera capable de reprendre votre entrainement là où il s’est arrêté et ainsi s’assurer que vous puissiez vous défendre. »

 

\- Vraiment ?

 

Gandalf vit apparaître du coin de l’œil un air enthousiaste sur le visage d’Adamanta. C’était toujours un plaisir de rencontrer quelqu’un désireux d’apprendre.

 

\- J’imagine que vos leçons se tiendront le soir, une fois le camp dressé, lui dit-il. « Je m’attend à ce que d’autres matières soient ajoutées et j’attends de vous que vous vous appliquiez. »

 

\- Vous pouvez compter sur moi Gandalf, lui répondit-elle, semblant tout excitée face à ce qui l’attendait. Une chance d’apprendre, même si c’était dans le domaine de la survie en extérieur, était une chose qu’elle ne laisserait pas passer. « Pensez-vous que je puisse me faire un ami ? »

 

Le Sorcier sentit son cœur se serrer à cette question, et il se mit à insulter intérieurement les Hobbits pour leur façon de vivre. La pauvre gamine avait tellement été isolée à cause des actions de sa mère, qu’elle était en manque d’interaction. Il espérait vraiment que la Compagnie lui apporterait ce dont elle avait besoin.

 

\- Restez aussi douce, Adamanta, et montrez que vous avez la volonté d’apprendre, et je n’ai aucun doute que vous vous ferez des amis, répondit-il, son cœur se serrant un peu plus face au sourire éclatant qu’elle lui renvoya.

 

Il lui sourit gentiment tout en la guidant vers les salles communes. Le Sorcier pouvait la sentir se tendre un peu, et réalisant qu’elle était nerveuse, il la poussa légèrement pour qu’elle se dirige vers les tables.

 

Adamanta posa son sac dans un coin resté libre, puis drapa sa cape par-dessus avec netteté. Elle s’assit et se servit une tasse de thé et un peu de sucre.

 

\- Mlle Baggins, appela Thorin et elle fixa son regard sur lui. « J’aimerai vous présenter la Compagnie. »

 

Après qu’elle eut acquiescée, le Nain à la droite du roi commença les présentations.

 

\- Je suis Balin, fils de Fundin, à votre service, commença le conseillé. « Je suis le Conseillé de Thorin ; faites le moi savoir si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, ma petite. »

 

\- Merci, Maître Balin, répondit le Hobbit, son regard se portant sur le Nain assis à côté du premier. Celui-ci était tout en muscles, chauve sur le dessus de la tête et avait une quantité impressionnante de tatouages pour aller avec sa barbe hirsute.

 

\- Dwalin, fils de Fundin, à votre service, dit-il. « Je suis le Capitaine des Gardes, et je serai en charge de vous apprendre à vous servir de l’épée de votre mère.

 

\- Gandalf l’a mentionné plus tôt, Maître Dwalin. Merci pour votre aide et votre temps, Monsieur. Je vous promets de faire de mon mieux.

 

Ne sachant que faire de sa gratitude il fit signe au Nain se tenant à ses côtés de continuer les présentations.

 

\- Je suis Oin, fils de Groin. Je suis le docteur de la Compagnie, gamine. Avez-vous tout ce qu’il vous faut ?

 

\- Oui, Maître Oin, répondit-elle, rougissant légèrement à la mention de ses règles. « Tout ce dont j’ai besoin peut être ramassé dans la nature si je venais à manquer », lui dit-elle, tout en doutant que cela serait le cas, son corps ne voulant pas suivre un cycle régulier concernant ses règles. Sa mère n’avait pas considéré cela comme un problème lorsque Adamanta lui en avait fait part la première fois, lui annonçant que cela n’était pas anormal pour une jeune fille et que cela se règlerait en approchant les quarante ans.

 

\- Bien, bien, lui répondit le docteur. « Nous pourrons en reparler un peu plus tard après notre départ. A ton tour, annonça –t-il au rouquin à côté de lui.

 

\- Je me nomme Gloin, fils de Groin, se présenta le Nain, assénant un coup de coude à son voisin pour qu’il prenne le relais.

 

\- Je suis Dori, fils de Kori, commença-t-il. « Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, jeune fille. Si vous avez besoin d’aide pour quoi que ce soit, faites le moi savoir.

 

\- Merci, Maître Dori, lui répondit-elle tout en lui adressant un doux sourire.

 

\- Je m’appelle Ori, fils de Kori, l’informa le plus jeune Nain à côté de Dori. « Je suis l’apprenti de Balin et le scribe de la Compagnie. »

 

\- Il vous harcellera de questions une fois qu’il aura surmonté sa timidité, commenta le Nain à côté de Ori, en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. « Je suis Nori, fils de Kori et le voleur de la Compagnie ainsi que la source de toute information.

 

\- Je me nomme Bofur, fils de Tofur, se présenta le Nain au chapeau. A mes côtés se tient Bifur, mon cousin. A cause de ses anciennes blessures il ne peut parler que dans une forme archaïque de notre langue maternelle ainsi que notre langage des signes. Il paraît à moitié sauvage mais est en vérité doux comme un agneau. A ses côtés se trouve Bombur, mon frère. Il parle peu mais cuisine assez bien.

 

\- Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer, dit-elle poliment tout en se tournant vers Bombur. « Je ne sais pas comment cela se passe en camping ou lors d’un voyage tel que le nôtre, mais je me débrouille en cuisine et je serais heureuse de vous aider.

 

Bombur lui sourit, ravi de son offre.

 

\- Merci, Mlle Baggins, j’aurais bien besoin de votre aide.

 

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, deux jeunes Nains apparurent à ses côtés, manquant de peu de lui faire renverser sa tasse de thé de surprise. Thorin soupira et prit la parole :

 

\- Ces deux-là sont les fils de ma sœur,  Fili et Kili. Ce sont de bons garçons mais peuvent se révéler parfois un peu trop malicieux.

 

\- Nous ne sommes pas si pénible que ça, Oncle Thorin, répondit le blond tout en lançant à son parent un regard joueur.

 

\- Non Fili, vous êtes pires, lâcha le roi, faisant éclater de rire ses neveux et le reste de la Compagnie.

 

\- Je suis ravie de tous vous rencontrer, leur dit Adamanta une fois qu'ils furent calmés. « Je suis Adamanta Baggins ».

 

Les Nains lui firent passer plusieurs plats pour qu'elle choisisse quoi manger et elle décida par précaution de ne pas manger trop léger, car elle ne savait pas combien de fois par jour les Nains prenaient leurs repas. Il était évident qu'ils ne suivraient pas l'emploi du temps des Hobbits et il serait donc prudent qu'elle mange suffisamment pour tenir toute la matinée.

 

Une fois qu'elle eut mangé à sa faim et que les autres eurent également fini, le groupe commença à se préparer à partir. Adamanta enfila sa cape et commençait à l'attacher lorsqu'une voix l'interrompit dans sa tâche.

 

\- Mlle Baggins, j'ai quelque chose que vous pouvez utiliser pour ça, lui dit le neveu brun du Roi. Oncle Thorin nous a dit que vous ne possédiez pas d'attache pour votre cape, et j'en ai apporté une de rechange avec moi ».

 

\- Je  ne peux pas … tenta- t-elle de protester mais l'attache lui fut mise dans la main.

 

\- Utiliser les liens sera efficace pour un temps mais si nous traversons une zone de très mauvais temps, il vous serait très facile de perdre votre cape si les liens venaient à céder. Cela vous sera plus utile et ne sera pas trop lourd pour vous à porter, insista-t-il.

 

\- Merci beaucoup, lui dit-elle. Je vous promets d'en prendre soin.

 

Il lui lança un grand sourire avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Adamanta fixa l'attache  à sa cape. Elle était constituée de deux anneaux d'argent gravés d'élégants nœuds. Une solide chaîne reliait les deux anneaux  et maintenait la cape en place.

 

\- Cela est très aimable de sa part, dit-elle doucement  au scribe. Ce dernier était en train de ramasser le sac de la jeune femme et lui fit un sourire timide.

 

\- Kili a un grand cœur, lui dit le plus jeune fils de Kori. C'est le genre de nain qui ferait n'importe quoi pour une personne dans le besoin, et il s'est avéré être un très bon ami au fil des ans.

 

\- Je commence à me dire que le reste de la Compagnie a également grand cœur, lui fit-elle remarquer alors qu'ils sortaient de l'auberge.

 

\- Vous avez devinez juste, Mlle Baggins, lui répondit Ori tout en s'arrêtant alors que Thorin pointait du doigt le poney qui se trouvait à côté du cheval de Gandalf.

 

\- Celui-ci sera la monture de Mlle Baggins, informa le roi. « Ori, Fili, assurez-vous que tout est bien réglé et aidez la à monter dessus. »

 

Le neveu blond de Thorin, qui devait donc être Fili, ainsi que Ori et Adamanta se dirigèrent vers le poney dans un même mouvement.

 

\- Nous allons vous aider à vous mettre en selle Mlle Baggins, puis nous réglerons la hauteur des étriers pour que vous puissiez chevaucher plus confortablement, lui expliqua Fili. « Que savez-vous  à propos des poneys ? »

 

\- Rien, admit-elle en rougissant un peu. « Nous ne les utiliserons pas dans la Comté. »

 

\- Tout le monde doit commencer quelque part, lui répondit-il avec un sourire rassurant. « Ce soir, lorsque nous installerons le campement, nous vous apprendrons ce qu'il faut pour prendre soin d'elle. Lui donner des ordres est assez simple. Donnez-lui un léger coup avec vos talons sur ses flancs pour l’inciter à se mettre en marche et tirez légèrement les rênes du côté où vous désirez qu'elle se dirige. »

 

Tout en lui donnant ces instructions, il lui montrait comment tenir les rênes et comment faire pour qu'elle se dirige dans la direction voulue. Une fois la leçon terminée, Ori et Fili l'aidèrent à se hisser sur le dos du poney. Lorsqu'elle eut fini d'arranger ses jupes, les deux Nains réglèrent ses étriers pour plus de confort.

 

\- Est -ce que cela vous convient, Mlle Baggins ?

 

\- Je pense que oui ? Merci à vous deux, répondit-elle à Ori.

 

\- Avec plaisir, fut sa réponse alors qu'il menait le bagage d'Adamanta vers l'un des poneys qui servaient à porter leurs provisions. Fili suivi le jeune Nain, avant de lui donner une doux baiser et de se diriger vers sa propre monture.

 

Adamanta nota leur comportement mais s'abstint de tout commentaire, tout en se demandant si cela était autorisé dans la société naine. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus, car le leader du groupe la sortie de ses pensées.

 

\- Mettons nous en marche, ordonna Thonin et la Compagnie lui emboita le pas.

 

Le Hobbit suivit les consignes de Fili, utilisant ses pieds pour encourager le poney à se mettre en marche. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque l'animal suivit son ordre docilement.

 

\- Tout va bien, Adamanta ?, lui demanda le Sorcier, chevauchant à ses côtés alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les portes de Bree.

 

\- Je pense que oui, Grandalf, lui répondit-elle. J'apprends l'équitation et nous quittons Bree, ce qui signifie que je vais enfin voir ce qui se trouve en dehors de la Comté. Je pense que je vais très bien aller.

 

Le sorcier se mit à ricaner, tout en s'assurant que son cheval reste à ses côtés. Elle aurait des questions, çà il le savait, et il attendait le moment où elle s'apercevrait de ce qu'elle avait perdu. Il n'avait pas hâte que cela arrive et espérait que la Compagnie et lui seraient en mesure de l'aider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Équivalences des noms Anglais/Français :
> 
> \- Thorin Oakenshield/Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne  
> \- Bungo Baggins/Bungo Sacquet  
> \- Belladonna Took-Baggins/Belladonna Touc-Sacquet  
> \- Adamanta Baggins/Adamanta Sacquet


	4. Leçons et discutions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne possède pas Le Hobbit et malheureusement pour moi, je ne me fais pas d'argent en publiant cette fanfiction.
> 
> Cette oeuvre est la traduction directe d'une fanfiction de LadyLaran, qui se trouve également sur ce site.
> 
> J'ai choisi de garder les noms originaux car je les trouve plus adaptés aux personnages (en fait je n'arrive pas à me faire aux noms français). Si vous désirez la liste de leurs équivalences en Français je vous la mets en ligne par la même occasion à la fin de ce chapitre.
> 
> De plus, je suis à la recherche d'un beta qui saura me corriger et me dire gentiment lorsque mon Français ne ressemble plus vraiment à du Français...
> 
> Je sais cela fait un moment que je n'ai rien poster mais que voulez-vous, la vie réelle peut parfois se rappeler à vous de manière intempestive... En tout cas, voilà le chapitre suivant, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

 

 

** Chapitre 4 ; Leçons et discutions **

 

 

Le trajet s’est déroulé sans trop de soucis, se dit Adamanta, en descendant de son poney assez maladroitement. Elle avait observé les autres avant de le tenter elle-même et bien que cela ne soit pas des plus gracieusement effectué, elle avait atterri sur ses pieds et non sur son postérieur. Elle en était assez fière et caressa le bout du nez de son poney pour célébrer cette petite victoire.

 

C’était Gloin qui lui avait appris à s’occuper de son poney, lui enseignant comment enlever la selle et s’assurer que l’animal était prêt à passer une bonne nuit. Elle l’avait écouté et observé attentivement, tout en l’aidant car elle voulait être sûre que personne ne devrait effectuer les tâches qui lui incombaient.

 

Une fois fait, la jeune femme trouva son paquetage près de celui de Gandalf, répondant à la question de savoir où elle allait passer la nuit. Elle arrangea à sa convenance son couchage, puis elle aperçue quelque chose qui la fit sourire.

 

Adamanta approcha Thorin, qui releva la tête de sur sa proche tâche. Si il était surpris qu’elle ne l’approche avec autant de facilité, il n’en laissa rien paraitre.

 

\- Oui, Mlle Baggins ?

\- J’ai aperçu une piste de gibier, lui dit-elle, espérant qu’il ne l’admonesterait pas pour ce qu’elle allait proposer. Papa m’a enseigné comment les repérer lorsque nous effectuions nos randonnées. Je pense pouvoir nous procurer de la viande fraiche pour le repas de ce soir, et cela nous permettrait d’économiser nos réserves.

\- Vous savez chasser ? lui demanda-t-il, tout en l’observant.

\- Je peux chasser les oiseaux et le petit gibier, admit une Adamanta rougissante. Mama m’a montré comment faire et j’ai continué à le faire lorsque Papa désirait manger quelque chose en particulier. C’était plus facile de faire ainsi que d’aller au marché toute seule en espérant qu’ils avaient ce qu’il voulait.

\- Dwalin va vous accompagner, dit Thorin, faisant signe au Nain pour lui donner l’ordre ? Il avait le sentiment que c’était une compétence que la plupart des femmes hobbit ne possédait pas, et il voulait que Dwalin évalue sa façon de se mouvoir et ses facultés de chasseuse.

\- Je n’en ai pas pour longtemps, promit-elle, se dirigeant vers Bombur pour l’informer de ses projets avant de quitter le camp, le capitaine à ses côtés.

 

Le camp était dressé pour la nuit et les chevaux pansés avant que le groupe ne commence à se relaxer. Thorin gardait un œil ouvert pour le Hobbit et son ami, clignant des yeux de surprise lorsqu’ils réapparurent avec des proies dans les mains.

 

\- Regardez-moi ça, les gars ! Il semblerait que nous aurons du lapin ce soir, s’exclama Bofur tandis que Bombur se dirigeait vers le duo.

\- Ils sont d’une belle grosseur, les félicita le cuisinier, leur prenant des mains leur butin. Je pense pourvoir faire un plat délicieux avec ça.

 

Thorin observa son ami alors que la jeune femme allait se laver les mains. Dwalin souriait d’un air satisfait, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Son expression seule informait le roi que ce qui s’était passé faisait plaisir au capitaine.

 

\- Je n’ai rien eu à faire, dit-il au roi. Elle les a pistés, tués et vidés elle-même. Elle n’a pas eu peur de se salir les mains une seule seconde.

\- Tu croix qu’elle sera capable de se débrouiller seule si les choses tournent mal ?

\- Je pense que oui, lui répondit Dwalin. La gamine ne fait aucun bruit lorsqu’elle se déplace. Je n’aurais jamais pensé rencontrer quelqu’un de plus silencieux que Nori, mais j’avais tort. Elle n’a pas peur de travailler dur et le sang ne la gêne pas. J’en saurais plus lorsque je verrai ce qu’elle a appris d’autre de sa mère.

\- Pourquoi ne lui donnerais-tu pas sa première leçon maintenant, suggéra Thorin, sachant qu’ils avaient largement le temps avant que Bombur n’ai préparé le repas. Le plus tôt elle pourra se servir de cette lame, le meilleur.

 

Le capitaine de la garde acquiesça et appela la jeune femme.

 

\- Mlle Baggins, pourquoi n’aurions-nous pas notre première leçon ? dit-il tout en cherchant deux bâtons qui feraient l’affaire pour le moment. Nous allons combattre pour que je puisse évaluer vos connaissances et ce que je dois vous apprendre.

 

Adamanta s’essuya les mains et se dirigea vers le Nain. Elle avait hâte d’avoir cette première leçon et espérait qu’elle n’avait pas trop oublié ce que sa mère lui avait apprise. Au moins pour la chasse, elle avait continué à l’utiliser à chaque fois que son père avait envie de quelque chose introuvable sur le marché.

 

La jeune femme prit le bâton et le balança quelques fois pour se faire une idée de son poids et de sa longueur, avant de prendre l’une des positions que sa mère lui avait enseigné si longtemps auparavant.

 

Thorin haussa un sourcil lorsqu’il nota la façon dont elle se tenait. Dwalin n’aurait aucun moyen de la déstabiliser ainsi. La plupart des amateurs avaient du mal à garder l’équilibre.

 

La Compagnie entière observa Dwalin attaquer et Adamanta se défendre. Ses pieds ne faisaient aucun bruit lorsqu’elle se déplaçait pour bloquer les coups et tenter de toucher son adversaire. Thorin nota quelques trous dans sa défense, mais s’était loin de ce qu’il avait imaginé.

 

La jeune femme contrait les attaques de Dwalin, sans jamais lâcher la branche qu’elle tenait dans les mains. Elle fut touchée quelques fois mais ne réagit pas, si ce n’est tenter de contrer les problèmes au fur et à mesure qu’ils apparaissaient.

 

\- C’est pas si mal, gamine, commenta le Nain aux tatouages une fois le duel fini.

\- Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle, l’observant avec attention lorsqu’il se mit à marcher autour d’elle. Adamanta avait des doutes, sachant qu’elle n’avait eu personne avec qui s’entrainer, mais elle avait tenté de corriger ses erreurs lorsqu’elle s’apercevait qu’elle en faisait.

\- Vraiment ! s’exclama Kili avec un grand sourire. Les premières leçons que j’ai eues avec Dwalin, je n’ai pas arrêté de laisser tomber mon épée à chaque fois que je le bloquais. J’ai passé plus de temps à la ramasser qu’autre chose.

 

Adamanta se retourna, lui lançant un regard ébahi. Elle était surprise pas ce qu’il venait de lui révéler. Pour elle, le prince aux cheveux bruns aurait dû tout apprendre rapidement, dû à la façon dont les Nains étaient élevés.

 

\- Vraiment ?

-Oh oui ! répondit le plus jeune prince. Je pense que c’est ce qui arrive à tout le monde lors de leurs premières leçons avec lui.

\- Oh, murmura-t-elle, regardant Dwalin. Le Nain hocha la tête tout en observant son élève.

\- Votre mère vous a bien appris, commença-t-il. Vous êtes rapide mais il faut que vous le soyez encore plus et devez apprendre à garder votre défense plus solide. J’ai remarqué que vous aviez tendance à rester dans un petit périmètre pour combattre, pourquoi ?

\- C’est très mal vu pour la plupart des Hobbits d’apprendre à combattre, dit-elle, se mordant les lèvres. C’est complètement interdit pour une femme de se battre, alors Mama devait fermer les volets de notre salon où elle me donnait des leçons pour qu’aucune plaintes ne remonte aux oreilles de Papa.

\- Ce qui signifie que vous êtes habituée à de plus petits espaces lorsque vous vous entrainez, commenta-t-il. Nous allons devoir vous habituer à de plus grands espaces pour que vous sachiez ensuite instinctivement que vous pouvez bouger plus librement pour échapper aux attaques de vos adversaire. Vos bases doivent être affinées avant tout, mais aux vues des circonstances, vous vous en êtes très bien tirée et votre mère a fait du bon boulot. Demain soir, nous commencerons par cela.

\- Merci, Maître Dwalin, lui dit Adamanta, semblant assez contente. Mama serait ravie de vous entendre dire ça. Elle a beaucoup travailler pour apprendre ce qu’elle pouvait.

\- Vous pouvez y aller, gamine, dit-il, laissant couler les compliments. Allez vous décontracter un moment. Pensez à effectuer quelques étirements avant de vous coucher ou vous serez trop raide pour bouger demain matin.

 

La jeune Hobbit lui envoya un brillant sourire puis se dirigea vers son sac de couchage et s’assit à côté de Gandalf. Le Sorcier fumait sa pipe et lui tapota l’épaule, assez fier de ce qu’elle avait accomplie aujourd’hui.

 

\- Vous vous en êtes bien sortie, mon enfant, lui dit-il, la faisant rougir de bonheur. Belladona aurait été très heureuse et fière de vous.

\- Je l’espère, lui répondit-elle, observant les Nains rire et interagir entre eux. Ils semblent bien s’entendre.

\- La plupart se connaissent depuis l’enfance, lui répondit-il, gardant un œil sur leurs compagnons tout en l’observant.

\- Sont-ils mariés ? demanda Adamanta, curieuse d’en apprendre plus sur ses compagnons. Certains d’entre eux agissent comme s’ils l’étaient.

\- Deux d’entre eux le sont, répondit-il, assez surpris par la question, puis réalisant qu’il n’aurait pas dû l’être.

\- Gloin et Bombur le sont, commenta Balin tandis qu’il leur tendait un bol de soupe à chacun. Leurs femmes et enfants sont restés dans les Montagnes Bleues.

\- Ori et Fili ne sont pas mariés ? demanda-t-elle innocemment, tout en acceptant un bol.

\- Non petite, ils sont fiancés, lui répondit-il. Il faillit lâcher la soupe de Gandalf en entendant la question suivante. Ils n’avaient pas réalisé que le camp entier s’était tu face aux questions de la jeune femme et était médusé.

\- Que signifie être fiancé ?

\- Les Hobbits ne se fiancent pas, l’interrogea le Conseiller, la voie serrée. Comment savez-vous si la personne est faite pour vous ?

\- Les pères décident de tout, répondit Adamanta tout en mélangeant sa soupe. Une fois que la dot est jugée acceptable par les deux familles, la mariée est envoyée dans le lit conjugal pour devenir l’épouse.

 

Elle s’aperçut du silence qui l’entourait et leva le regard, ses yeux s’écarquillant lorsqu’elle réalisa qu’ils la dévisageaient tous. La Hobbit sentit son estomac se nouer d’anxiété et espéra qu’elle n’avait rien fait pour exaspérer le groupe.

 

\- Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? s’enquit-elle, soudain apeurée.

\- Non, Mlle Baggins, dit Kili, les surprenant tous par son attitude plus que sérieuse. Vous n’avez rien fait de mal. Voyez-vous, dans notre culture, la femme a le droit de choisir son soupirant. Lorsque deux personnes ont des sentiments l’un pour l’autre et qu’ils se fiancent, ils entrent dans une période où ils passent plus de temps ensemble, toujours en présence d’un chaperon, pour en apprendre plus l’un sur l’autre. A la fin de cette période, si tout s’est bien passé, les rites du mariage sont alors effectués.

\- Vous effectuez tout ça parce qu’une personne a des sentiments pour une autre ? demanda-t-elle.

\- La plupart des cultures le font, Mlle Baggins, lui dit l’archer. Un mariage politique est devenu rare de nos jours, et Oncle Thorin a insisté pour que nous trouvions notre Unique avant que nous ne pensions à nous marier. Les Uniques sont les personnes créées juste pour nous par les Valar, quelqu’un que nous pourrons aimer et qui nous aimera en retour jusqu’à la fin de nos jours.

\- Fili et Ori le sont ? C’est autorisé ?

 

Vu que jusqu’à présent il avait répondu avec tact à ses questions, Thorin laissa Kili continuer ses explications. Ils se mit à insulter intérieurement la stupidité des Hobbits pour leur façon de traiter leurs femmes. Un mauvais pressentiment lui vint soudain, lorsque le plus âgé des Durin réalisa qu’il y aurait sans doute d’autre conversations de ce genre au fur et à mesure qu’elle en apprendrait plus le monde au-delà de la Comté.

 

\- Ils le sont, oui, dit Kili, tout en s’approchant de son sac de couchage et s’asseyant à ses pieds. Le visage de la jeune femme était facilement vu par le reste du groupe. Les Nains sont lents pour se reproduire, et nos hommes dépassent de loin la population féminine. Nous reconnaissons que c’est Mahal qui crée nos âmes-sœurs pour chacun d’entre nous, mâle ou femelle, et donc que nous devions les accepter tels qu’ils se présentaient au risque sinon de passer notre vie seul.

\- Mais qu’en est-il des enfants ?

\- Nous avons une sœur qui est entièrement dévouée à son art, lui expliqua-t-il. Cela signifie qu’elle n’a aucune envie de se marier, mais elle est disposée à nous aider pour faire perdurer la lignée. Lorsque le moment sera venu, Ori lui donnera ce qu’il faut pour concevoir un enfant et après la naissance Fili et Ori élèveront l’enfant. Ainsi, le bébé sera un mélange de nos deux familles.

 

Elle resta silencieuse un moment, se sentant perdue. Ses parents lui avaient dit que les choses se passaient différemment hors de leurs vertes frontières, mais tout cela la laissait confuse à présent qu’elle était hors de la Comté et qu’elle se confrontait à toutes ces idées nouvelles.

 

\- Pour les Hobbits, tout n’est question que de patrimoine et d’enfants, admit-elle en jouant avec sa cuillère. Personne à ma connaissance se ferait ça pour un autre couple. Ma mère était unique car elle n’a eu qu’un seul enfant et elle a encore plus été dénigrée car elle n’était pas aussi fertile que les autres femmes. La plupart d’entre elles auront des enfants les uns après les autres jusqu’à ce que leurs corps changent et ne soient plus fertiles.

\- Nous adorons les enfants et les considérons comme une bénédiction des Valar, dit doucement Kili. Cependant, nous ne forcerions jamais nos femmes à enfanter se cela n’était pas leur souhait. Le cadeau de ma sœur envers Fili sera respecté pendant des années.

\- Il me semble que votre peuple est plus heureux ainsi, même si cela est plus compliqué que dans la Comté, dit Adamanta, posant son bol et essayant de maîtriser ses émotions. Les rites du mariage et les fiançailles, cela semble si difficile mais merveilleux. J’espère que votre peuple, et plus particulièrement vos femmes, apprécie ce qu’ils ont. Je donnerais n’importe quoi pour que les miens ai les mêmes croyances. Peut-être qu’ainsi, Mama aurait été heureuse lorsqu’elle fut emmenée vers le lit conjugal et Papa ne se serait pas autant inquiété pour moi.

  
Elle s’essuya les joues, tentant de calmer son envie de pleurer. Ses émotions étaient sens dessus dessous et la jeune femme se morigéna mentalement pour son manque de control.

 

\- Peut-être qu’un jour votre peuple se réveillera et se rendra compte que ce qu’ils font n’est pas juste. C’est entre les mains des Valar, et seul le temps nous dira comment ces changements interviendrons et seront acceptés. Pour le moment, vous êtes en sécurité et n’avez plus à vous soucier de cela. Vous avez le droit de vivre comme bon vous semble et nous vous aiderons lorsque nous le pourrons.

\- Que se passera-t-il une fois que nous aurons récupéré votre montagne ? Que m’arrivera-t-il ? Je n’ai nulle part où aller, dit-elle, se sentant submergé tout à coup. Je ne peux pas y retourner, Papa n’est plus là.

 

La voix Thorin était un léger grondement de l’’autre côté de la clairière. Son neveu s’en était sorti remarquablement bien jusqu’à présent, mais c’était à lui de répondre à cette question. Il s’avait que la jeune fille n’accepterait ces paroles que si elles venaient de lui.

 

\- Votre père nous a chargé Gandalf et moi de vous protéger, et j’entends bien tenir cette promesse jusqu’au bout. Une fois Erebor récupérée vous serez la bienvenue parmi nous sous ma tutelle. En attendant, nous ferons en sorte que vous découvriez vos points forts et nous nous assurerons que vous puissiez vous battre seules pour ce qui vous rendra heureuse.

 

Les lèvres de la jeune femme tremblèrent lorsqu’elle s’efforça de retenir ses larmes. Adamanta ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’on lui témoigne autant de bonté et elle leur en était très reconnaissante.

 

\- Merci, parvint-elle à articuler, réussissant tant bien que mal à garder une voix calme.

\- C’est normal, Mlle Baggins, lui répondit-il. A présent, savourez votre repas. Bombur a fait du bon boulot avec les lapins que vous avez attrapé.

 

Ces dernières paroles amenèrent pas mal d’appréciations pour ce qu’elle avait fait, la faisant sourire timidement.

 

\- Je suis heureuse de savoir que j’ai aidé, dit-elle en ramassant son bol. Adamanta leva les yeux et vit Kili lui sourire gentiment, et elle ne put s’empêcher de rougir un peu.

\- Cela ne m’embête pas de répondre à vos questions, dit-il. Encore une chose, ne pensez pas que vous devez cacher vos émotions devant nous. Vous avez tout à fait le droit de pleurer votre père.

 

Elle acquiesça, serrant son bol fortement. Il avait vu parfaitement ce qu’elle ressentait et la Hobbit ne s’avait pas quoi en penser.

 - Merci, Maître Kili, murmura-t-elle. Il lui sourit tout en effectuant une courbette avant de retourner auprès de son frère. Elle espérait que leurs paroles étaient vraies, qu’elle serait en sécurité dans une nouvelle maison une fois qu’ils auraient reconquis Erebor.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Équivalences des noms Anglais/Français :
> 
> \- Thorin Oakenshield/Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne  
> \- Bungo Baggins/Bungo Sacquet  
> \- Belladonna Took-Baggins/Belladonna Touc-Sacquet  
> \- Adamanta Baggins/Adamanta Sacquet

**Author's Note:**

> Équivalences des noms Anglais/Français :
> 
> \- Thorin Oakenshield/Thorin Ecu-de_Chêne  
> \- Bungo Baggins/Bungo Sacquet  
> \- Belladonna Took-Baggins/Belladonna Touc-Sacquet  
> \- Adamanta Baggins/Adamanta Sacquet


End file.
